


i see you, you see me

by foryoo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, lapslock, seulgi is a great wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: momo stares at jeongyeon a lot and seulgi notices it.





	i see you, you see me

“jeong, two o’clock.”  
  
seulgi is really bad at whispering; jeongyeon has learned that in their few years of friendship. nearby classmates send death glares their way — something that seems to happen more often than it should, now that she thinks about it. but seulgi just ignores them all, nudging her best friend persistently until she loses focus of what the professor is saying.  
  
she stops typing her notes, then glances at the clock.  
  
“it’s not even close to two. it’s eleven. perhaps you should go back to elementary school and learn how to read time.”  
  
stupid jeongyeon and her deadpan responses.  
  
seulgi elbows her harder.  
  
“do you  _ever_  take a hint? two o’ clock.”  
  
normally, jeongyeon disregards everything seulgi says or does, especially during class. but seulgi has freakishly sharp elbows.  
  
“stop it.” she retorts, slapping the other’s arm away. “and what’s supposed to happen at two? did you finally manage to get that irene girl to go out with you?”  
  
“what do you mean, finally? i’ll have you know—”  
  
she’s done it now, hasn’t she? they’re gonna start one of their little fights in the middle of the lecture.   
  
“i mean, that’s not the point! stop distracting me. just look over there, smarty-pants.”  
  
oh. so that’s what she meant by two. they could have saved time if she just got straight to the point.  
  
but jeongyeon says nothing, brown eyes scanning the area and then suddenly meeting momo’s gaze. she thinks nothing of it at first, though the way momo freezes up before offering a weak smile makes her curious. it’s another few seconds that feel much longer before momo looks away, throwing herself back into scribbling down every word the professor says.  
  
“what did you want me to look at?”  
  
“what? you literally just stared at them.”  
  
seulgi gets it. as someone who is an expert with these things, she understands the situation. not to mention that she’s much more charming than a certain jerk, so of course, she has more experience with relationships and all.  
  
“you interrupted me just for that?”  
  
“she has been staring for a few minutes, you know. maybe you would have noticed her if you weren’t typing so much.”  
  
“i’m typing notes. i don’t see you doing that.”  
  
“like i need them. i’ll pass with flying colors.”  
  
a frown greets a smug smile. they both know it’s true.  
  
“you should talk to them.”  
  
“why?”  
  
“why not? you scared?”  
  
“why would i be? it’s not like i would get shot down like you always do.”  
  
seulgi uses all of her strength not to yell at jeongyeon during class.

  
  
it was nothing at first — so she thought. but ever since that day, jeongyeon can feel momo staring at her sometimes. it’s just a brief glance, nothing more. and it’s not like momo stares every single day.  
  
still, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. it doesn’t help that seulgi keeps egging her on about talking to momo — what’s she going to do, anyway?   
  
“it’s not that hard. you just say hi and make small talk.”  
  
“hey, i’ve noticed that you keep staring at me. you want me to say that?”  
  
“why do you make everything so much harder than it should be? here’s what you do.”  
  
seulgi puts her arm around jeongyeon’s shoulders, stares her right in the eye — and then raises an eyebrow.  
  
and then smirks.  
  
“yeah. definitely not going to do that.”  
  
besides, she’s not one to randomly waltz up to a stranger and strike up a conversation. when the circumstances are right, then she’ll talk to momo.

 

  
  
this won’t do. this constant exchange of glances. this tension between two future lovers.  
  
seulgi will not allow it.  
  
her hand slams against the desk harder than she expects and she lets out a tiny yelp, but chaeyoung and yeri disregards it.  
  
“when are they going to talk?”  
  
“never.” the two responds, halfheartedly listening.  
  
“wrong. i’m gonna make them talk.”  
  
chaeyoung wonders if she should stop her, but then again, it’s none of her business. no use in getting involved, right? she just laughs nervously and hopes that jeongyeon won’t kill any of them.

 

  
  
“you’re asking for tutoring?”  
  
momo has never thought she’d talk to this girl; sure, she sees her pretty much every other day at school, but they always sit far away from each other. for her to randomly ask for help brings wariness. she’s loud — very loud, actually — so momo always hears seulgi talk about how she aces all the tests.  
  
so what need is there for tutoring?  
  
“your friend won’t help you?”  
  
uh oh. she’s gotta talk jeongyeon up if this is going to work.  
  
“she tries really hard to, but she’s just  _so_  smart that i can’t seem to understand. she’s a genius, that jerk. what i would give to be like her. all smart and... pretty.”  
  
momo stares blankly at her. seulgi chuckles nervously.  
  
“so, bookstore cafe tomorrow at seven? good? good. see you tomorrow!”  
  
she’s running off before momo can even protest.

 

  
  
“bad idea.”   
  
“you know jeongyeon has legs, right? she could just walk off.”  
  
“okay, you two, i didn’t ask for your opinion.”  
  
chaeyoung and yeri shrugs.  
  
this is definitely going to work. jeongyeon could just leave, and realistically, that’s more likely to happen, but —  
  
no, no. seulgi is the mastermind of romance. she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

 

  
  
jeongyeon prefers studying in the library. the cafe isn’t bad — if anything, it’s rather cozy, so she’s not completely against studying there. she just wonders why they’re randomly meeting here of all places. but when she walks in, she sees momo. and she sees seulgi.  
  
the dots connect immediately, and she sighs in irritation. begrudgingly, she approaches both of them, glaring once she sees her best friend’s dumb grin.  
  
“well, well, what are the chances that we’re all here?”  
  
momo’s eye twitches in annoyance. _damn liar._  
  
“anyway, i just remembered that i have to go do something. have fun studying!”  
  
seulgi runs off again and leaves the both of them in silence.  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t know what to do. she’s already here and she doesn’t mind talking to momo; it’s just the scenario that led to it that she doesn’t particularly enjoy. but before she can say anything, momo gestures to the vacant seat in front of them, lips curling into a warm smile that jeongyeon faintly returns.  
  
“not that i have a problem with being set up like this, but your friend is weird.”  
  
she chuckles and sits down.  
  
“yeah, i know.”

 

 

  
  
almost two hours had passed, and they’ve done anything but study. they have learned a lot about each other within a short amount of time, but there is one thing jeongyeon hasn’t asked about yet.  
  
“why do you stare at me during class?”  
  
a little too forward — maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. but momo reacts as if it were a perfectly normal question, casually sipping on her coffee.  
  
“because of your hair. and i think you’re cute.”  
  
forget being worried about being too straightforward. momo’s answer is on an entirely different level.   
  
jeongyeon almost chokes on her water. she’s not sure what she should say.  
  
“my hair?”  
  
that’s all her brain can come up with.  
  
“yeah. it’s nice. and _very_ pink.”  
  
she nods numbly, mumbling out a small word of thanks.  
  
momo laughs at her puzzlement, finding her all too endearing.  
  
“have you ever thought about dyeing it blue, though?”

 

  
  
the next day, seulgi braces herself for the worst, but when jeongyeon sits by her in class, she looks more content than usual.  
  
which is odd. which means something good happened yesterday. which means her plan worked.  
  
“you’re welc—”  
  
she pauses. _when and why did jeongyeon dye her hair blue?_ __  
  
_damn you, jeongyeon for being able to pull it off._  
  
“why?”  
  
she points dumbfoundedly at the neatly done hair, suddenly missing the mess of cotton pink locks. but then they both see momo walk in. and the moment she meets eyes with jeongyeon, momo flashes a knowing smile, followed with a thumbs-up.  
  
jeongyeon looks happier after that.  
  
“why what?”  
  
seulgi doesn’t understand what she’s done. she just knows it’s good. she stares in confusion, much to the other’s amusement. she never asks for further explanation.  
  
she stays quiet for the rest of the lecture.


End file.
